Catchan
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku se souvenait encore de sa rencontre avec Kacchan.


Bonjour,

Voici une fic basée sur le dernier sketche de Horikoshi.

* * *

Izuku se souvenait encore de sa rencontre avec Kacchan. C'était un jour de pluie. Izuku rentrait chez lui quand il le vit. Seul dans son carton. Il courra jusqu'au carton pour recouvrir le petit chat avec son parapluie.

L'animal le regarda de ses yeux rouges.

"Mon pauvre petit ! Qui a bien pu t'abandonner comme ça par un temps pareil ?"

Il ne fallait pas avoir de cœur pour faire une chose pareille. Le pauvre animal était trempé. Izuku remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit sur le carton.

'Katsuki. Prenez-le si vous pensez pouvoir le gérer.'

La personne qui avait fait ça était vraiment cruelle. Comment elle avait pu écrire quelque chose comme ça ? Le petit chat avait l'air d'être adorable.

"Alors, tu t'appelles Katsuki ? Je vais t'appeler Kacchan ! D'accord, Kacchan ?"

Le chat continua de le fixer de son regard rouge sans émettre le moindre son.

"Moi c'est Izuku ! Tu vas venir avec moi, Kacchan ! Je ne peux pas te laisser ici !"

Izuku prit donc le chat dans ses bras. Puis, il reprit son chemin jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois chez lui, il se dirigea vers le salon pour déposer Kacchan dans le canapé.

"Attends-moi là, Kacchan !"

Il partit ensuite en direction de la salle de bain pour aller chercher une serviette. Quand il revint, le chat n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Il entreprit donc de sécher l'animal qui se laissa faire.

Puis, il décida de le nourrir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé dans son carton mais, le pauvre devait avoir faim. Il lui sortit donc une boîte de thon.

Izuku en profita pour préparer son repas. Comme il n'avait jamais été doué pour la cuisine, il mangeait souvent des plats tout faits.

"Bon appétit Kacchan !" dit-il avant de commencer son repas.

Il regarda ensuite un peu la télé en compagnie du chat. Quand il alla se coucher, il se sentait fier de lui. Il avait réalisé une bonne action, ce jour-là. Il était sûr que tout se passerait bien avec son nouveau compagnon.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par des cris.

"Deku ! Deku ! Debout, Deku !"

"Waaah !" fit Izuku en tombant du lit. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Ah enfin ! Je croyais que tu devais te lever tôt, aujourd'hui !"

"Oui mais..." Izuku s'arrêta net en réalisant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa chambre.

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il vivait seul. Il ne devrait donc y avoir que lui et Kacchan. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui pendant qu'il dormait ?

Izuku leva la tête pour tomber sur un jeune homme blond qui le fixait de son regard rouge. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ses yeux mais, il ne savait pas où.

"Bon tu vas te lever, foutu Deku ?"

"Mais qui êtes vous ?"

"Quoi ? Tu m'as déjà oublié ? Tu m'as pourtant ramassé hier !"

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Izuku remarqua les oreilles de chat sur la tête du jeune homme. Il cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas possible.

"Kacchan ?"

"Ah bah voilà ! T'es pas si bête que ça, on dirait ! Maintenant debout !"

Izuku n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Le chat qu'il avait trouvé la veille pouvait se changer en humain. Cela paraissait impossible mais, Kacchan était bien là devant ses yeux.

Izuku se leva. Il cligna de nouveau des yeux et, se mit à rougir.

"Waaah ! Mais tu es complètement nu !"

"Bien sûr puisque j'ai pas de vêtement ! T'est vraiment qu'un Deku !"

Il vivait donc avec Kacchan depuis. Le chat avait une très forte personnalité. Izuku comprenait beaucoup mieux la phrase écrite sur le carton dans lequel il l'avait trouvé. Il était vrai que Kacchan n'était pas facile à vivre tous les jours.

Tous les matins, il le réveillait en criant. Il l'appelait tout le temps Deku. Malgré cela, Izuku était content de l'avoir avec lui. Le chat l'aidait beaucoup. Tous les jours, il lui faisait la cuisine. Parce qu'Izuku était incapable de la faire tout seul.

Kacchan avait beau râlé, Izuku savait qu'il tenait à lui. Il ne resterait pas chez lui, si ce n'était pas le cas.

"Kacchan !" appela il quand il fut de retour chez lui. "Je suis rentré !"

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pensant y trouver le chat. Comme à son habitude, l'hybride était en train de préparer le dîner. Izuku se rapprocha de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?"

"Ton plat préféré, du Katsudon !"

"Super !" dit Izuku en enlaçant l'hybride par derrière. "Merci Kacchan !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
